1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insertion applicator for a suppository, tampon, or similar object, comprising a tubular insertion sleeve and a plunger-like insertion slide.
2. Statement of the Related Art
The safe and convenient insertion of a catamenial tampon in feminine hygiene or of medicaments by means of a surgical tampon, suppository, or the like, is facilitated by insertion sleeves or tubes with which a plunger is associated for pushing in the tampon. The plunger generally fits in the insertion sleeve behind the tampon, although it may also be packed alongside the insertion sleeve or separately. In all instances, the volume of the tampon package, especially lengthwise, is considerably increased by the plunger. This is because the plunger has to be longer than the insertion sleeve since otherwise it would slide through the insertion tube in use and would have to be separately removed or, alternatively, the tampon could not be pushed completely out of the insertion sleeve.
For various reasons, including storage and use convenience, there is interest in reducing the package size of applicator tampons. The size of the tampon suppository, etc., itself cannot be significantly altered because it is determined by the particular application in question. Accordingly, the size and, more particularly, the length of the insertion sleeve cannot be significantly changed either.